S A V A N T
by HeyJude69
Summary: alguien tan prodigioso, no puede ser normal.
1. u n o

**[U N O]**

Vivaldi suena a través de los parlantes, llenando el lugar y endulzando los oídos de aquel adolescente, sus manos estaban concentradas en terminar la escultura. Modulando con sus manos las curvas y perfeccionando su técnica mientras en su cabeza sacaba todas las notas musicales de «Verano».

Eran los pocos momentos en los que se sentía en paz.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, los papeles desperdigados por el suelo, su cama desarreglada, sus medicamentos intactos en la bandeja.

La música de repente dejó de sonar por los altavoces e inmediatamente después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los pasos resonaron en la habitación, pero él los ignoró, siguiendo como si nada, la música no se había detenido en su cabeza. Sus manos siguieron tallando los dedos de su escultura.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de él, él se detuvo y escuchó atentamente. —Atenea, se te dijo que debías tomarte tus medicamentos...— comenzó casual, pero había cierta amenaza en su voz que a Atenea no se le pasó desapercibido. —...no quieres que te los demos nosotros, ¿verdad?

Atenea asintió. El hombre se acercó a él y le colocó el pequeño tarrito con las pastillas de diferentes colores y formas. — Tómalas— hizo lo que le pidieron enseguida, él odiaba las inyecciones y más cuando las personas que lo hacían no estaban con buena disposición de inyectarle. Atenea no le miró en ningún momento. — Bien, pequeño, sólo quería decirte que Donna ya no podrá atenderte.

Atenea se tensó. _¿Donna?_

—Ella se encuentra un poco mal— el adolescente vio a través de la gran mentira. Donna no venía hace como un mes a visitarlo, Atenea supo que algo le habían hecho pero no preguntó. Allí se iba su posibilidad de escapar. El hombre, de nombre Yakov Feltsman, miró a su alrededor y el disgusto tiñó sus facciones. —Les diré a los de limpieza que orden éste chiquero. Un niño prodigio como tú, no debería estar en semejante basurero— refunfuñó. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que se había ido de tema. — Como te decía, Atenea, tendrás un nuevo doctor a tu cuidado, trátalo bien, como con Donna— la advertencia estaba implícita. Acarició sus cabellos, en un gesto que quería hacerse pasar como paternal e hizo a Atenea estremecerse. —Tú nuevo doctor será Viktor Nikiforov...entra Viktor— otro par de pasos y podía sentir otros ojos clavados a su nuca.

—Hola, Atenea— saludo el nuevo, su voz era apacible y amable, pero él no se dejó engañar. — Soy Viktor Nikiforov, tu nuevo cuidador.

Atenea se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo, ignorando a los dos hombres. Pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que se rindieron con él.  
Sus pasos resonaron, alejándose.

—Antes...— su voz los detuvo, lo pasos se quedaron estáticos. — Antes de que se vayan, ¿podrían encender otra vez la música?

—¡Claro que sí, Atenea!— la voz emocionada de Viktor rompió el silencio y un segundo después, la petición fue concedida. Vivaldi llenaba la habitación y Atenea volvió a trabajar en su obra.

(*)  
 **Nuevo proyecto. No debería, pero es algo que hace tiempo ronda en mi cabeza y en borradores.**

 **La idea fue sacada de Zankyou no Terror pero no será igual, obviamente. Si quieren ver el anime, por favor, háganlo, es súper recomendado.**


	2. d o s

**[D O S]**

Viktor mira a su paciente detrás de la ventana polarizada, lo ve tan exhorto en su escultura incluso cuando los hombres de la limpieza entran y ordenan a su alrededor. Él no deja de hacer su trabajo.

—Atenea es la joya de éste lugar. Un savant de los prodigios, un destacado entre todos...— comenta Yakov mientras clava la mirada en el adolescente asiático.— Su cuerpo resistió los efectos de la droga y su cerebro está en toda su capacidad— explica. —Fue un milagro haberlo encontrado...

—¿Pero?— inquirió Viktor, no podía dejar de ver a ese chico de cabellos ébano, al parecer le decía algo a los de la limpieza pero el micrófono no estaba encendido.

—Pero como todos los savants, sus capacidades para socializar no son satisfactorias.

—¿Es por su condición o por otra cosa?

—Al principio creímos que era por su condición— comenzó, eso llamó la atención del ruso—...pero...con la llegada de Donna...supimos que no.

—¿Qué sucedió con la mujer?

—Donna era joven, unos veintiocho, casi tu edad...Atenea se mostró muy tímido al principio...pero a medida que pasaron los meses, se mostró interesado en ella— explicó mientras se volteaba y buscaba entre carpetas. — Donna lo notó, creyendo que era un avance. La realidad era otra.

—¿Qué?

— Atenea la había estado manipulando todo el tiempo— Viktor abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. — Le hizo creer que ella era importante, a nosotros también— al parecer encontró lo que estaba buscando. — Cada vez que no quería hacer algo, amenazabamos con impedir que la viera, él parecía perder el control y seguidamente, hacia lo que le pedíamos— le entregó la carpeta. —Aquí están las anotaciones de Donna— la carpeta tenía otro nombre: Tanya Ivanov, supuso que Donna era para engañar a Atenea. Leyó algunos párrafos de las observaciones y vio con interés lo escrito. — Son de sus últimas observaciones.

—Claramente...

—De una mujer enamorada— completo Yakov. — No sabemos hasta qué punto llegó su relación...se cree que tuvieron relaciones de índole sexual.

—Vaya, Atenea es todo un caso.

—Sí que lo es— exclamó con un tinte de orgullo, como si no quisiera aquello. — Nos hemos dado cuenta que su capacidad social es nula y podría estar desarrollando una vena sociopata. Lo cual es todo un descubrimiento.

—¿Creen que es por la droga o por ser savant?

—No podríamos saberlo, existe la posibilidad de que la enfermedad ya estuviera en él.

—¿Hicieron un test?

— No. Incluso si lo hiciéramos no podríamos decir cuánto de lo que dice es verdad...Su capacidad mental...— Yakov se detuvo, Viktor vio la preocupación en su rostro. Prosiguió:— Excede la nuestra.

—Es un error.

—¡No!— exclamó Feltsman. —Tienes que ver sus resultados en todos las áreas...¡es un genio!

—Pero es un psicópata.

—Son detalles...— se encogió de hombros— pero con la disciplina adecuada podrá ser un arma para la nación.

Viktor Nikiforov dudó de aquello. Su vista se clavo en el adolescente de diecisiete años, su cabello largo y negruzco caía un poco más allá de sus hombros, su semblante de concentración, sus manos callosas trabajando en la escultura que, adivinaba, era una Afrodita. Era hermoso, de una manera irreal y preocupante. Sus rasgos asiáticos le daban una apariencia exótica y su cuerpo menudo...

De un momento a otro, Atenea clavo la mirada en la ventana, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Sus orbes rubíes penetraron en todo su ser. Probablemente aquellos ojos eran producto de la droga...pero le daba un aire tan sobrenatural que enseguida se encontró sin aliento.

Reafirmó su teoría: Ese adolescente era hermoso, demasiado, para su propio bien.

—Ten cuidado, Nikiforov— le advirtió Yakov. —Es un experto en manipulación.

Viktor asintió.


	3. t r e s

**[ T R E S]**

El síndrome del sabio o savant es referido a aquellas personas con algún talento excepcionalmente desarrollado. Las personas con esta condición se caracterizan por tener una memoria prodigiosa en áreas como el arte, cálculos matemáticos, memoria fotográfica, entre otros.

Atenea con cinco años era todo un prodigio, podía recordar las piezas de un ejercicio de memoria con un cien por ciento de exactitud.

A los diez años y con un implemento de la droga, ya podía hacer una reproducción exacta de pinturas de artistas reconocidos mundialmente, pero también podía desempeñarse en otras áreas.

Quizás era eso lo que tenía fascinando a Yakov hasta el punto del orgullo, concluyó Viktor mientras miraba los informes de Atenea.

Se trasladó al gran ventanal mientras clavaba la mirada en su sujeto de estudio. Éste estaba en su cama, parecía dormido mientras se escuchaba el Ave María por los altavoces. Quizás era el momento de cimentar su relación y poder llegar a Atenea, quería saber cómo actuaría. Hace una semana los habían presentado pero Atenea parecía ignorar su presencia y no hacia nada por querer conocerlo.

Apagó la música y enseguida el asiático abrió los párpados, Viktor creyó que era convenio entrar.

-¡Hola, Atenea! - saludo con voz cantarina y sonrisa de corazón. El adolescente no le dirigió la mirada en absoluto. -Soy tu nuevo doctor, Viktor- el chico asintió, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando pero no veía conveniente devolverle el saludo. Pasaron los segundos y la sonrisa del ruso flaqueo. -¿Extrañas a Donna?- fue a por la yugular, esperando una reacción.

Atenea pensó que debía de darle una. El ruso sintió su cuerpo ser jalado y caer en el duro colchón y un pequeño animal furioso sobre él. -¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A DONNA?

Viktor pensó que el pequeño actuaba demasiado bien o... quizás en serio estaba enamorado de Donna, lo cual le molestó un poco. Eso no lo hacía para nada interesante.  
Los brazos en su cuello se apretaron demasiado y ya era difícil respirar, quiso quitarlo de encima pero las fuerzas se le escapaban y pudo ver los puntos negros en los costados de sus orbes. Sus piernas pataleaban queriendo encestar un golpe al menor, cuando creyó que caería en la inconsciencia, vio como los labios de su agresor se curvaban en una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos vacíos de emoción le miraban con sorna, para luego soltarlo.

Tosió y tosió hasta que se calmó y algo de aire pudo entrar en él. Atenea lo veía con expresión... culpable.

-Lo siento doctor, no quería ponerme violento... sólo...lo perdí- se excusó, con un aire tan de perrito apaleado, que hizo al corazón de Viktor quedarse sin aliento...o quizás se debía a que hace unos minutos atrás lo habían ahorcado.

-No pasa nada- se encontró a si mismo acariciando sus oscuros cabellos y atrayendo hacia si. -Después de todo, yo te arrojé a la situación- Atenea se aferró al cuerpo del ruso mientras suspiraba.

 _Ah, había perdido una oportunidad pero había ganado otra con aquel ruso._

Viktor salió de la habitación, dejando al adolescente solo.

Lo había visto, ese chico sin duda...iba a matarlo.

Sonrió.

 _Realmente nunca amó a esa mujer._

En las últimas observaciones de Tanya, ella había dicho que Atenea estaba en condiciones para poder salir al mundo exterior, con un montón de pruebas sobre aquello. Lo que Tanya o "Donna" no había notado era el ruego desesperado en aquellos informes que terminaron delatándola.

 _¿Además de la libertad que más quería Atenea?_


	4. c u a t r o

**[ O]**

Pasaron varias semanas, cuatro para ser exactos, y no había conseguido hablar correctamente con Atenea, además de unas cuántas evasivas de su parte, lo cual aumentaban sus ansias y mientras más evasivo era el asiático, más quería saber sobre él.

Como alguien obsesivo.

—Atenea, dime— comenzó ese día. —¿tu relación con la doctora Donna fue sexual?

Atenea lo miró desde su cama, estaba en posición india y miraba sus dedos en su regazo. Con su lengua barrio su labio inferior para luego morderlo con timidez. Viktor se encontró mirando con demasiado interés ese gesto, eso lo confundió.

Por lo que tenía anotado en cada una de sus visitas era que: el sujeto de observación no respondía a ningún estímulo a menos que se mencionara a su anterior doctora.

Asistía a sus clases y hacia correctamente los ejercicios dados, no se veía interesado en socializar con sus otros compañeros y éstos tampoco con él.

Jugaba ajedrez con cualquier compañero que se le asignara.

Comía todas sus comidas sin saltearse ninguna.

Y en el recreo siempre se encontraba solo. No había nadie con él.

En el momento de las pruebas no ponía pegas y cumplía todo con diligencia.

—¿Atenea?

Él negó. —No fue de esa manera— el ruso se encontró vasilando en su lugar. No podía distinguir si estaba mintiendo o no. Podía estarlo manipulando a base de mentiras y él nunca lo sabría. —Ella era una buena doctora. Me abrazaba y jugaba ajedrez conmigo, me traía caramelos del exterior...— se encogió de hombros, pareció recordar algo con dolor y Viktor pensó que realmente extrañaba a Tanya.

—Ya veo...—se sintió incómodo con aquella añoranza que parecía mostrar en su mirada. Tanya había estado enamorada de él incluso si Atenea era menor, no le había importado en absoluto.

Alguien abrió la puerta.— Número ocho, hora del almuerzo— uno de los cuidadores avisó. Atenea enseguida se levantó y fue hacia fuera, siguiendo al otro hombre.

—Adiós, doctor— le sonrió Atenea y desapareció de su vista.

Unas dos horas después, Viktor se sintió inquieto al no ver regresar a su paciente. Sabía que debía estar en receso pero no podía evitar aquella ansiedad.

Fue a buscarlo al patio. Pasó por las habitaciones de los demás sujetos y llegó a la sala de estar. Se detuvo cuando escuchó una risa de mujer. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

Miró en el pequeño hueco que dejó la puerta al estar mal cerrada. Se sorprendió de ver a Atenea allí.

Atenea le daba la espalda a la otra chica mientras ésta tenía su cabello en sus manos y terminaba de trenzarlo. La chica se rió. —Atenea te quedaba realmente bien.

El ruso se sorprendió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su paciente.

—Gracias Artemisa, realmente no quería trenzar mi pelo pero...—se encogió de hombros. Artemisa lo empujo levemente.

—No seas malo, gracias por ser mi modelo.

—Ah, de nada— le sonrió más a la adolescente de cabello rubio y grandes ojos celestes. Ella le dio un beso en la coronilla y Atenea suspiro mientras se recostaba contra ella.

Viktor enseguida conectó los puntos.


	5. c i n c o

**[ O]**

Viktor se alejó de la escena y volvió a su lugar, en un arranque de ira, tiró los papeles en la mesa.

Ahora lo entendía. Entendía todo.

Para alguien tan despreocupado y desinteresado como Atenea, verlo de un segundo a otro con emociones fue algo sorprendente. Así que lo había engañado todo el tiempo, había disimulado la importancia que tenía Artemisa en su vida.

Sabía la razón, había seducido a Donna para poder escapar probablemente junto con Artemisa.

Atenea está protegiendo a Artemisa.

Y lo probaría.

—Aggh— exclamó furioso por su estupidez.

Poco después se abrió la puerta, Atenea estaba acompañado de su cuidador. Seguía con el cabello trenzado.

—No te escapes de mi vista, ocho— fue lo que le dijo a modo de advertencia. —Avisame siempre que quieras ir al baño, no vayas por tu cuenta.

—Okey— le contesto feliz. Fue a acostarse en la cama y poco después la música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Viktor la apagó y fue a su encuentro.

—Atenea, tenemos que hablar...con total honestidad— aclaró, el asiático no lo miró.

—Siempre le he hablado con total honestidad, doctor— Viktor rió sarcástico.

—Ja, claro, seguro— sarcasmo— Dime la verdadera relación que tenían Donna y tú —Atenea lo miró dispuesto a contestar. —Sin mentiras.

—Ya le he dicho todo.

—Habla a menos que quieras que se lo pregunte a Artemisa — y con eso, el ambiente de la habitación se hizo extraño. Tenso. Frío.

—¿Qué?

—Artemisa, tu amiga, quiero respuestas o le pasará algo a ella— amenazó.

—Vaya, has mostrado tus verdaderos colores, Viktor— fue la primera vez que dijo su nombre. Sus orbes rojizos lo mataban con la mirada. Suspiró. —Bien— se encogió de hombros. —Donna y yo fuimos amantes.

—¿La amaste? — cuestionó, más para saber personal que por otra cosa.

—¿Eso importa?— no, no lo hacía.

—¿Fue por Artemisa?

Hizo una pausa. —No.

No supo si mentía o no.

—Ella es una buena chica pero quiero salir de éste lugar solo, sin ninguna carga innecesaria.

Viktor no se tragó aquello pero podía vivir con aquello aunque fuera una mentira, podía encontrar la lógica en aquello. Hasta que su paciente demostrara lo contrario.

Atenea supo que lo tenía donde quería, sólo debía desviar la atención del ruso.

Y apresurar las cosas.

—¿Tan importante es salir de aquí para ti?

—Cualquiera sin dos dedos de frente querría salir de aquí— fue mordaz.

E incluso si Viktor no quería creerle, se encontró haciéndolo.


End file.
